Sin Miedo a Nada
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Rukawa tiene una preocuàcion, y Hanamichi solo lo molesta, .. ya estan en segundo año y su relacion parece no mejorar, .... ¿¿que itene que ver una chica en esto?" - si, ya se, .. es un asco de summary .... pero ... ¿¿que le puedo hacer? OO


Hi!!!! Este es mi primer fic en esta sección de anime .... nunca imagine escribir un fic de Slam Dunk, digo, me encanta esta serie y siempre que podía la veía ... – se escucha una música de fondo que trata de ir con el ambiente de recuerdos y tranquilidad- ahhhh, ....recuerdos agradables y hermosos que con el tiempo no parecen querer irse ....   
  
Rukawa: pues que pena – cortón súbito de la música de fondo - ... a ver si ya presentas el fic, .. yo no estoy muy contento con que comenzaras un fic de nosotros ...   
  
Hanamichi: Aaaay, cálmate Kitzune baka!!!! Si no quieres que yo te calme a golpes!!!! ***  
  
Rukawa: - suspirando – doaho, no te metas en lo que no te importa   
  
Hanamichi: el que no debe de .....  
  
Kokoro: Aaaay, ..... ya cállense los 2 , .... no quiero una nueva pelea, ... – los separa ya que estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes – Kaede, .. amor .... no importa lo que digas, .. la inspiración ah llegado, tal vez no en un buen momento, .. pero llego, .. Hana, .. cariño, .. no te preocupes por mi, .. yo se defenderme de Kaede sin problemas ... jojojojojojojojo ^0^  
  
Kaede: ..............¬¬U  
  
Hanamichi: si tu lo dices, jajajajajajajaja ^_^  
  
Kokoro: bueno, bueno, ... Hana, por favor el discleimer .... ^_^  
  
Hanamichi: solo que Slam Dunk no le pertenecen a Kokoro, ni sus personajes ..... ^_^  
  
Kaede: gracias a que existe un dios ........... ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: gggrrrrrrr ¬¬***  
  
Hanamichi: y sin mas que agregar ..... ^0^  
  
Kokoro: coooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnzamoooooooooooooooooossssssss!!!!! ^0^  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sin Miedo a Nada"  
  
Capitulo 1.- "Una Llegada no Deseada"  
  
Un nuevo dia comenzaba en la tranquila ciudad de Kanagawa, por todas partes se veían gentes y personas que comenzaban sus tareas del dia, hombres y mujeres que iban a sus trabajos, .. jóvenes que reían y platicaban mientras iban rumbo a sus destinos escolares, y uno de esos jovencitos era Kaede Rukawa, el chico mas serio de toda Shohoku, (n/a: por no decir de toda la ciudad _ ....... Kaede: **** .... Kokoro: Sorry, .... n_nUUU), .... quien se dirigía en su bicicleta hacia su escuela mientras mil pensamientos agolpaban en su cabeza ....  
  
Rukawa: mmm...... solo espero que lo que decía esa carta no fuera en serio, .... no creo tener las fuerzas para ... no, tranquilízate Rukawa, .. de seguro era solo una broma, ... ya sabes que le gusta hacer demasiadas, .. es solo que ..... solo que .... lo decía tan convincentemente que uno pensaría que ....... no, debo alejar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ... lo mas probable es que esto lo veras como una cosa mas agregada a una de sus bromas de mal gusto, si, .. seguro....... o .... ¿no??  
  
Mientras Rukawa seguía pensando, a poca distancia, para ser mas exactos, en la entrada de la preparatoria Shohoku un pelirrojo conversaba animadamente con un apuesto chico que era su mejor amigo, ....  
  
Sakuragi: jajajajajaja, .. te digo Yohei..... ya veras que este año el tensai tendrá una linda novia,.... jajajajajajaja,   
  
Yohei: si tu lo dices, .... entonces, ..... definitivamente, .. ¿ya te olvidaste de Haruko???? ¬_¬  
  
Sakuragi: no me lo recuerdes!!!! ;_;  
  
Yohei: lo siento!!!, .... pero debes admitir que la fiesta que hicimos al dia siguiente que ella te rechazo fue estupenda amigo!!! ^0^  
  
Sakuragi: tampoco me recuerdes eso!!!!! ;_;  
  
Yohei: oh, vamos, .. no estés con esos ánimos, ... ya estamos en segundo año y eres una gran jugador, ... como tu dijiste hay muchas chicas que se mueren por ti y de seguro que alguna aceptara ser tu novia este año!!! ^_^  
  
Sakuragi: ¿¿en serio lo crees??? ;_;  
  
Yohei: te lo aseguro!!! ^0^  
  
Sakuragi: ¡¡Yohei!!!! – el pelirrojo estaba a punto de arrojarse a un abrazo a su amigo, cuando sintio "algo" encima suyo, algo que tenia ruedas y que inmediatamente reconoció .... – Aaahhhgg!!!, .. Estupido Kitzune!!!! Esta me la pagas!!!, regresamos a la escuela y lo primero que haces es aplastarme con tu estúpida bicicleta!!! Deja de andar conduciendo dormido!!!! ¿¿¿qué no ves que eres un peligro a la comunidad??? A ver si ya dejas a los otros mortales y a este tensai en paz!!!!!   
  
El moreno solo dio un lento suspiro, quito sus bici de Sakuragi y solo dijo ...  
  
Rukawa: ............ do`aho ….. – y se fue tranquilamente de ahí, dejando a un exaltado Hanamichi y aun extrañado Yohei.....  
  
Hanamichi: y ni siquiera has extendido tu vocabulario estúpido Kitzune, ... no se que haces en vacaciones, ... pero deberías tratar de leer un diccionario y así aprender algo nuevo!!!! .... y además te volviste un gallina!!! Mira que huir así, .. aunque esta bien que le temas a este tensai!!!!  
  
Yohei: Hana, .. cálmate!!! – Sakuragi se calma y ve a su amigo – oye, .. ¿¿no crees que se ve raro??? o_O  
  
Sakuragi: el es raro por naturaleza .... u_u  
  
Yohei: no me refería a eso, .. si no que .. mas raro que lo normal ... digo, .. estaba conduciendo despierto, .. no estaba dormido!!!! O_O  
  
Sakuragi: ¿¿en serio??? O_O  
  
Yohei: como se nota que no te diste cuenta .... u_u   
  
Sakuragi: es que existen cosas mas interesantes que fijarse en las actitudes de ese Kitzune estúpido!!! ¬¬***   
  
Yohei: si tu lo dices ... u_u ...... oye .... – viendo su reloj – creo que mejor ya entramos... se esta haciendo tarde y si no nos damos prisa capaz y no nos dejan entrar!!!! O_OU  
  
Sakuragi: waaahhh!!!! Vamonos!!!! .   
  
Mientras ellos dos corren junto con otros alumnos hacen lo mismo que ellos, .. una chica de cabello corto y mirada siniestra se acerca a la entrada de la ya conocida escuela ....  
  
¿????: ...... despues de tanto tiempo ..... nos volveremos a ver ..... – mira la escuela nostálgica y nuevamente sonríe – querido Kaede, ya veras la que te espera este año!!!  
  
En el salón 2-2(4 horas despues)  
  
Mitsui: espero que la siguiente clase sea mas interesante que la anterior ....  
  
Ryota: o al menos que la maestra este mejor, no??  
  
Mitsui: jajajajajajajaja, claro amigo!!!!  
  
Sakuragi: .......................  
  
Mitsui: y ahora que te pasa amigo???  
  
Sakuragi: nada, ... solo pensaba en que sera extraño no ver al "gori" gritándonos en los entrenamientos......  
  
Mitsui: oh, vamos, ... no creo que ... – su dialogo fue interrumpido por la llegada del profesor, para decepción de los chavos, hasta que llego la hora de entrenar .....  
  
En la cancha de entrenamiento .....(despues de clases)  
  
El grupito de chicas que animaban a Rukawa parecia haber tomado una clase de liquido que las hacia gritar mas que antes, mientras lo veían entrenar y como siempre, ignorando al resto, ... solo que este año unas chicas aparecieron animando a Sakuragi donde cada grupo comenzó una pelea para animar mejor a su ídolo, .... mientras los gritos se intensificaban uno de los jugadores dejo ir el balón, saliendo este de la cancha sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo siendo atrapado por una chica no muy alta, con el cabello castaño y corto, y con una diadema de color azul, todos los jugadores se veían sorprendidos, jamás la habian visto y en verdad era linda, .... solo uno parecia que quería que la tierra se lo tragara ....  
  
Rukawa: - pensando- " esos ojos, ... esa mirada, ...... no puede ser ella, ... – la mira mejor – si, .. definitivamente es ella, ... no puedo creer que cumpliera lo que dijo!!!"  
  
Mientras Rukawa sigue en sus pensamientos, la chica se acerca a el y le entrega el balón en las manos, logrando que las animadoras de Rukawa griten mas intensamente, y que el salga de su trance ....  
  
?????: tiempo sin verte Kaede, ... me da gusto que te encuentres bien!!! ^_^  
  
Rukawa: ¿¿qué haces aquí???   
  
?????: te lo dije en mi carta, .. vine a pasar este año aquí!!! ^0^  
  
Rukawa: ....................  
  
Prof. Ansai: oye Rukawa, ... creo que tu amiga quiere hablar contigo ...... jojojojojojojojojo ^_^  
  
Rukawa: ................ – al minuto reacciona al ver que ellos dos son el centro de atención – ella ya se va!! ¬¬ – lo dijo en su habitual tono frió  
  
????: heeeyyy, ... O_O ........ yo no me voy de aquí Kaede hasta que hablemos!!!! – todos en la cancha se sorprenden mas no solo por el tono en el que "esa" chica le hablo al "zorrito" sino que lo llamo por su nombre como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, ... hasta que Hanamichi reacciono y se acerco a la "pareja" .....  
  
Sakuragi: oye, tu!!! ..... zorro apestoso!!!! ..... creo que tus líos con faldas debes resolverlos fuera de las canchas, no en ellas, así que ambos retírense que los demás debemos entrenar o_ó  
  
Rukawa: do`aho, .. no te metas, … ella no es lo que piensas ….¬¬  
  
Sakuragi: pues no te habla como si fueran unos desconocidos .....¬_¬  
  
?????: oye cálmate chico, ..... que perturbas a mi Kaede, ... por cierto ... ¿¿qué no eres tu el famoso Hanamichi Sakuragi???¿¿¿el famoso jugador estrella que jugo maravillosamente el año pasado??? *_*  
  
Rukawa: no le alimentes el ego .... u_u  
  
Sakuragi: mwuajajajajaja, claro que si niña, .. yo soy el tensai Sakuragi!!!! Quieres mi autógrafo!!!! ^0^  
  
??????: ¡¡¡claro que si!!!! Seria un completo honor que me lo diera!!!! ^0^  
  
Sakuragi: bien niña, ... dame algo con que y donde escribírtelo!!! Y este tensai te hará feliz!!! ^0^ - la chica le entrega un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, mientras Rukawa y los demás solo tiene una cara de resignación, - vamos a ver, ... "con cariño para la enana ..... veamos ... ¿¿como te llamas niña??? No te puedo dedicar si no se tu nombre .... ^_^  
  
??????: oh, claro, ... disculpe mis modales XD – ante esto Rukawa intenta detener a la chica antes que hable de mas .... sobre todo frente al idiota!!!! Pero es demasiado tarde, - mi nombre es Kokoro, .... Kokoro Rukawa a sus ordenes!!!! ^_^  
  
ante esta confesión Sakuragi deja caer la pluma, ... el resto de la gente de la cancha tiene aun una cara mas sorprendida y con la boca increíblemente abierta mientras un Rukawa comienza a lamentarse.......  
  
Rukawa: no puede ser, ... ya lo dijo, ..... que el cielo nos ampare con la llegada de esta loca!!! -_-UUU  
  
Kokoro: ^_^  
  
------------------------------------fin del primer capitulo ------------------------------------  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿¿y????, ¿¿qué les pareció???? Espero que les haya gustado!!!! ^0^  
  
Rukawa: fue patético ¬¬  
  
Sakuragi: no sabia que eran hermanos!!!!! O_O  
  
Kokoro: jojojojojojojojojo, .. y aun falta mas por descubrir!!!!! ^0^  
  
Rukawa: para mi desgracia ¬¬U  
  
Kokoro: por favor, ... al leer este capitulo dejen reviews, .. así lograran una sonrisa, ... – poniendo ojos de cachorrito - ¡¡¡por favor!!!!   
  
Rukawa: y no se olviden que entre mas reviews dejen, mas pronto continuara la historia, sin mencionar que mas pronto acabara, y así sigan disfrutándola .... u_u  
  
Kokoro: esperando sus reviews, no importando lo que digan, .. me despido ... Matta Ne!!! ^0^  
  
Rukawa: ¬¬UUU  
  
Sakuragi: ¿¿¿Nani???? O_O 


End file.
